Project Summary/Abstract The UCSF Brain Tumor SPORE has three overall specific objectives: 1) to identify factors that contribute to the likelihood of surviving brain cancer; 2) to identify noninvasive imaging parameters that can help predict therapeutic response in patients with glioma; and 3) to develop better mechanism-based therapies for the treatment of brain cancer. The Administrative Core of the UCSF Brain Tumor SPORE has been created to supervise the activities of the UCSF Brain Tumor SPORE and to provide fiscal management, administrative support, and the framework by which researchers can communicate and interact. The specific aims of the SPORE Administrative Core are: 1) To evaluate research progress. The Administrative Core, through the SPORE Executive Committee, the SPORE Steering Committee, and the SPORE EAB, will be responsible for evaluating the progress of projects and making decisions regarding the continuation or replacement of projects. 2) To provide fiscal management. The Administrative Core will distribute funds from the SPORE Award, the Career Enhancement and Developmental Research Programs, SPORE Supplement Awards, and discretionary funds provided by the institution. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for the timely reporting of finances to Project Leaders and the SPORE PI/co-PIs. 3) To provide administrative support. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the daily operations of the SPORE, for the preparation of SPORE- related manuscripts, and for communications with NIH. 4) To facilitate communication between SPORE investigators and between the SPORE and outside entities. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the scheduling of all meetings, seminar series, and retreats, and for the distribution of the notices inviting participation in the Career Enhancement Program and the Developmental Research Program. The Administrative Core also facilitates communication with NIH and NIH-funded entities, and with the brain tumor patient community. 5) To assist in compliance. The Administrative Core will be responsible for assuring compliance and scientific integrity of all components of the SPORE. The Administrative Core will be used by all Projects, Programs, and Cores in the SPORE.